As recording areal density advances towards nearly one terabyte per square inch in conventional perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) schemes, full wrap around shields designs can be used to achieve high track density as well as adjacent track interference (ATI) margin. In such conventional designs incorporating a full wrap around shield, the side shield is often deposited by plating with one fixed magnetic moment value. However, the presence of trailing shield, the side shield, and the leading shield in such a full wrap around shield design can also result in complicated magnetic characteristics. Such complicated magnetic characteristics often result in undesirable effects such as off track erasure, adjacent track interference (ATI), and/or wide area track erasure (WATER).